Fast Car
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Avoiding an essay so wrote this :P Puckleberry of course! :D based of Tracey Chapman Song Fast Car
1. Chapter 1

Fast Car

When he opened his locker and a note fell out, Puck shrugged it off, despite being the number one most hated guy in the school at the moment he was still a stud and girls still threw themselves at him. Picking it up off the floor on the off chance it was someone he actually wanted to sleep with he stuffed his books into his locker, glancing up and down the hallway to see if anyone was watching him. Instead he was distracted by Rachel being harassed at her locker by Quinn, who was standing proudly back in her cheerio uniform, she wasn't captain, Santana had retained that right but still she was back on the squad and had decided to stomp all over those that had been there for her the most when she had been ostracised.

It was a month into Junior year of high school and after the drama of last year everyone had been hoping for a relatively calm year, no drama, no mess, just fun in glee, taking Sectional's and then Regional's now that Vocal Adrenaline had lost Jesse to UCLA. Instead Finn had cheated on Rachel, and Quinn had cheated on Puck, no surprise with each other, Puck knew he deserved it after sleeping with his best friends girl in the first place he knew that he deserved to have the girl stolen back from him, in truth he was with her out of guilt not love and it didn't hurt as much as people assumed. Rachel on the other hand had done nothing to deserve it, she had been in all accounts the perfect girlfriend over summer, hadn't stressed out over the little things as much and had retired the animal sweaters, though thankfully for Puck's spank bank not the school girl skirts, and now despite Finn's guilt the tall teen stood back and let Quinn restart the war of terror on Rachel.

"Quinn I haven't been near Finn since glee yesterday, I went home did my homework cooked myself dinner and went to bed, on my return to school this morning I was running later than usual and had to hurry to class it is now the end of third and I had three class, ergo I haven't seen Finn" Rachel said wearily but calmly as she swapped over her books.

"Well just remember he's mine Manhands" Quinn snapped

"Noted"

"Stop being so calm!" Quinn screamed wanting to get a rise out of the small brunette.

"I have class now goodbye Quinn" Rachel said just as calmly walking away from the livid blonde.

Down the hallway Puck grinned at Rachel's new tactic, in the past getting a rise out of her had always been the aim, something he had let slip to her in one of their bleacher conversations in the last few months as they avoided the cafeteria, now that she wouldn't rise herself to the bait Quinn and the rest were left looking stupid.

Shaking his head with a smirk he glanced down at the forgotten note in his hand and unfolded it, noting idly that it had been folded perfectly, instead of a note about hooking it up he found song lyrics:

You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere

Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store

Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living

You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

Re-reading it for the second time, he recognised the lyrics from Tracey Chapman's Fast Car, and noted the underlined last line with a frown, turning over the piece of paper looking for a name he shrugged not finding one and stuffed the note into his notebook heading to his next class.

Sitting down at his table at the back his mind returned back to the note, wondering who would put song lyrics in his locker, then he smiled and rolled his eyes, of course it was Rachel, the only person who breathed music rather than oxygen, the only question was why she had. Sitting back and staring out of the window he let his thoughts drift off to other things, the hell he was living in at home now that his mom had taken his dad back, and that everyone in school, except for Rachel, hated him. Thinking about those underlined lyrics he smiled, he had dreamed about leaving for months, ever since they had given away Beth to Shelby, reasoning dawning on him he waited anxiously for class to end he bolted out towards the bleachers, grinning when once again he failed to beat her to the bleachers.

"Well?" she asked as he walked up the steps to their spot

"Really?" he asked sitting next to her

"Yes, really, I need to leave, you want to leave, let's go"

"Rach...money, clothes, a plan" Puck objected, trying to make her think about the problems with leaving, all the reasons he hadn't gone before.

"I have money, I have clothes in a bag in my room, and the only thing I don't have is a car and a person to go with, because the only person I want to go with is you" Rachel said grabbing his hands and make him look her in the face "I have no home life, my fathers are always away, I hate school, the only thing I have to look forward to is lunch with you"

"It's the only thing I got to look forward to as well" Puck admitted puling her closer to him as he straddled the bench, pulling her in between his legs, succumbing to the temptation of kissing those gorgeous lips he had been addicted to for longer than he wanted to admit.

"Please" Rachel begged as the kiss ended "tonight let's go"

"Plan" Puck muttered bringing her lips back to his and kissing her deeply.

"You, me, your car, New York" Rachel muttered kissing him after each statement before sitting back and explaining more "I have almost ten thousand dollars, we get jobs, we get our GED's we have our own lives, away from this hell hole in Ohio"

"Thought about this a lot have you?"

"Yes" Rachel admitted shrugging her shoulder "I even have a map to New York in my bag at home"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Puck said jumping to his feet "my car is out in the parking lot, we swing by mine to get my clothes then yours and then we are gone" he said pulling her to her feet and pulling her tight to his body.

"But the song said tonight" Rachel objected letting him kiss her into silence as he rolled his eyes at her "it's poetic" she argued

"Baby shut up" he said fondly brushing her hair back "right now it's time to leave, just think we'll be getting to New York as it lights up for the night" he said winningly

"But we need to find a place to stay, and the money needs to be managed properly"

"I got some money as well, and you can be in charge so we don't blow it quickly, and as for a place to stay I think we can manage a hotel room for the night, you me and room service" he smirked "no need to scare our new neighbours straight away with your screaming"

"You think you are going to get that lucky straight away are you?" Rachel asked arching her eyebrow

"Oh hell yeah"

Rachel mock glared at him, knowing he was actually probably right before rolling her eyes "we'll see, didn't you say something about leaving?"

"Yep" Puck said picking her up and carrying her out of the school, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Fast Car 2

Puck glanced over at his new girlfriend as she slept on the other side of the cab, emotionally spent she had curled up on the bench and fallen asleep as Puck had started the drive towards New York, stuck in traffic for a while it had turned the ten hour journey into a twelve hour, he was getting tired but he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

As he was watching she stirred and stretched, pulling herself to sit up looking over at him and smiling "sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" she apologised scooting over to lean against him a little "did I miss anything?"

"We got caught in traffic" Puck said releasing one hand from the wheel to wrap around the thigh that was now plastered to his own "it's extended the journey by about two hours but it's not so bad, your phone vibrated by the way"

Rachel leant down into the foot well and grabbed her backpack pulling up into the seat beside her as she leant against her boyfriend and pulled her phone out of the front pocket "Kurt" she grunted opening the message, and reading it tight lipped.

"What he say?" Puck asked glancing at her expression,

"He said that I'm a little selfish cow and that I better be back in glee tomorrow because they can't win without me and my massive ego, oh and that I should bring you because apparently I am the only one who can control you"

Puck let go of Rachel's thigh as his hand clenched in anger and he realised he might hurt her, strangling the steering wheel he struggled to even his breathing, wanting to turn back the car and go and beat the crap out of Kurt.

"Noah, this is why we left" Rachel said gently taking his hand back and sitting as close to him as she could "ignore it, we never have to deal with them again"

Wrapping his taken hand around her shoulder Puck pressed her against him and risked pressing a kiss to her hairline before looking back at the road "your right, why did you bring your phone anyway? I thought the idea was to leave everything behind"

"I just...I wanted to know if my dad's would notice I was gone"

"I get that baby" Puck said, moving his arm to flick the indicator on and pull off at the next junction into a gas station "you want to be missed"

"It's pathetic" Rachel moaned, as he pulled into a parking spot "do we need gas?"

"Yes, but I also need a break, been on the go for seven hours now"

"Oh well I could drive if you want" Rachel offered as he turned off the engine and finally had two hands free.

"Nope, you can just inspire me to hurry to the hotel" Puck smirked and climbed onto the bench next to her forcing her to stretch out for him, as his lips descended to hers. "You're the only person in my world now Rach" he murmured against her lips "you're all I have"

"You are all I have" Rachel replied, gripping his hips and holding him close, kissing him frantically as they both realised that they really had no one else in the world.

Gasping for breath, finally giving in to the burning need for oxygen Puck pulled back from his girlfriend looking down at her swollen ruby red lips and then at the clock, groaning as he realised he had to get up and get some coffee if they wanted to get to New York tonight.

"As much as I want to keep doing this we need to get going soon" he groaned snuggling into her neck and dropping a kiss on to it "come one let's get some coffee and food" he scooted back and opened the door easing Rachel out into his arms, before they headed into the gas station.

Shopping quickly they made their way back to the truck, not comfortable leaving all their possessions alone "I can drive" Rachel offered again as Puck helped her into the cab.

"Nope, only I drive my truck" Puck insisted, pecking her on the lips before starting the car again and pulling out the gas station "only about five hours now anyway, get some more sleep baby, you're going to need your energy when I get you to that hotel room"

Laughing Rachel turned to scoot down and lie across the bench, her head pillowed by one of her arms; she sighed as Puck rested his hand on her waist and pulled out onto the interstate again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Rach this is the twelfth one you have vetoed, we aren't going to get a lot for our money you know that" Puck moaned leaning against the damp infested walls as Rachel turned down the small one bedroom apartment in Harlem and dragged him out.

"Just because we have limited funds does not mean we are going to lower ourselves to live in a slum house, we have jobs and we have money in the bank, we can find something a little nicer than this hell hole" Rachel dragged him out of the building and stroked off the apartment in the small notebook she had bought to write down the apartment listings.

"My feet hurt" he moaned as she headed towards the next apartment.

"One more and then we can get lunch" Rachel promised "there is a walk up near Lexington that on for $850 but it's pre-war, so it should be really nice, however that means it can go quickly.

"We've been looking for a week" Puck moaned again.

"Darling I have a really good feeling about this, and we cannot stay in the hotel forever, and we have used our week profitably, I have that waitressing job and you have the coffee shop. You still want to be here don't you?" she asked worriedly turning to him in the middle of the sidewalk.

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips to tug her towards him "of course I want to be here with you, but staying at the hotel would be awesome you know"

"I know, but please?" she begged pouting up at him a little.

"Fine but then I get meat" Puck growled tossing his arm around Rachel as they head down towards the next apartment, pressing another kiss to her head he half listened to her as she babbled on about everything since they got to New York. Like he had predicted he had made her scream his name the night they arrived before they had both collapsed in exhaustion a mess of tangled sweaty limbs, the next day he had convinced her to have a day off before they started looking for apartments. His phone had remained disappointingly quiet of any calls from his family and friends, as did Rachel's after the first flurry of messages from the glee club calling her every name under the sun.

Holding her close as they neared the old apartment building he came to the scary realisation that he was in love with the small brunette next to him as he smiled as she babbled about everything and he didn't feel the need to rip off his own ears.

"Oh wow" Rachel gushed as the landlord opened the door into the small lounge, with its exposed brick and large windows it clearly showed its age, the floor was polished wood, years of walking on it bringing a shine to the wood.

Walking over the wood in her flats that clicked against the wood, she glanced into the small compact kitchen and the even tinier bathroom, with a half bath and a shower.

"Is this not amazing?" Rachel asked Puck who was following her around looking around in interest.

"Most important room is the bedroom" Puck said catching her to him and leading her across the living room to the bedroom, which boasted an inbuilt wardrobe and enough space for a chest of drawers and a double bed.

"We'll take it" Rachel declared to the landlord who was watching them suspiciously.

"How old are you two?" he demanded

"Eighteen" Rachel replied without hesitation as Puck glanced at her in pride for lying so swiftly "we also have enough money for the security deposit and the first and last month right now" she added with a challenging quirk to eyebrow.

"You graduated?"

"No, we will be finishing our GED's in night classes, while we both work, and yes before you ask we both have already got jobs and if you are requiring references we can get them for you. Now that you know our life stories perhaps we can get to the point where you give us our contract"

Puck smirked as his girlfriend as she completely mind fucked the landlord who whipped out the contract immediately and placed it on the kitchen counter "it's for a minimum of twelve months" he muttered as he entered both of their names into the lease and the legal copy.

"Perfectly fine, we will be moving in immediately" Rachel informed him as pulled out her blackberry to perform the bank transfer to the landlords account, refusing cash transfer as too risky.

After signing the lease and accepting the keys the landlord left and Rachel turned to Puck with a smile waving the two sets of keys "we have a home" she smiled as he picked her up and swung her around the living room kissing her and heading towards the bedroom.

"Yeah now let's baptise it" he smiled and kicked he bedroom door closed

"We don't have any furniture!" she protested.

"Yeah but we have a wall" he smirked.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Puck dropped his key on the small table Rachel had found in a second hand store the week they had moved in and his backpack next to it, after fitting out the apartment from IKEA, Rachel had declared the rest of their money as a safety net and said that they had to live off their wages now, thankfully they were both paid weekly, and had lots of tips.

Shucking off his shoes he padded into the kitchen stopping in shock as he watched Rachel stand in front of the cooker, dressed only in one of his button down shirts that hit just below the curve of her rear.

"Sexy" he growled stalking up behind her and pressing a kiss to her neck and looking down at the pasta she was cooking "how's the not being vegan thing?" he asked, remembering the snit fit she had had when she realised she couldn't afford a vegan diet.

"I am still limiting the amount of dairy I am in taking as I still need my vocal cords in perfect condition, but in truth I find the taste of meat perfectly acceptable"

"Good cos the Puckerone needs meat to stay alive and to keep sexing you up of course" he said grinding against her.

Rolling her eyes Rachel moved towards the sink to drain the pasta "yes darling" she placated "we are having pasta bake so you have enough time for a shower"

Nodding he disappeared into their small bathroom and grabbed a quick shower before getting into a pair of sweats and making his way back to the living room where Rachel was placing the plates sitting at the coffee table.

"How was work?" she asked taking a sip of her water and then a bite of her pasta bake.

"It was alright, boring as usual but a flash of the Puckerman smirk and the tips roll in" he smirked pulling out a wad of notes and placing them in the jar where Rachel's tips of the day were waiting, he glanced over at Rachel and scowled as he realised she was looking sad at his comment. "Baby you're the only one for me, I smirk to get the tips that's all, any numbers go in the bin I promise"

"They give you their number?" Rachel squeaked

"You saying you don't get any numbers?" he asked with an arch to his eyebrow scooting around to sit next to her as she blushed "baby I promise nothing is going to happen with any of those women, none of them asked me to run away with them, and look at us a month later how good are we doing?"

"We are doing well" Rachel admitted leaning against him "we have enough money to survive, and we both are making headways into our GEDs and well I was going to tell you later but I heard about a casting call for an off Broadway play next week"

"See? That's great news gorgeous, we are going to make it you know, you are going to take New York by storm and I am going to be here every step of the way, right next to you, where I belong"

"Noah...do you love me?" Rachel asked quietly toying with her food at the end of her fork.

Puck looked at her, taking in the profile of her face as she hesitantly asked the question sitting there in one of his button downs, her hair falling over one shoulder "yes I do" he whispered catching her chin to make her look him in the eye "I really do, that's why I know we are going to make it, all the way to the top and a penthouse on the upper east side, because we love each other"


	3. Chapter 3

Fast Car 3

Rachel walked in after her mammoth day of rehearsal from eight to four followed by an eight hour shift of waitressing, despite landing a role in the off Broadway play she had told Puck about three weeks ago it didn't pay enough for her to give up her waitressing job and allow her and Noah to replenish the money they had spent doing up the apartment and pay the bills.

Glancing at her watch and wincing that it was already one thirty in the morning and had to be up at seven, kicking off her shoes she dragged her feet across to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes on the way, too tired to even bother putting them in the laundry basket. After having the quickest shower in the world she stumbled over to the room, trying to tiptoe as she eased the door open she stopped in surprise as she found Puck sitting up in their bed with the bedside table light on flicking through a magazine.

"You look exhausted" Puck said worriedly getting out of his side of the bed and helping her out of her towel and into one of his t shirts that she had stolen to sleep in "what time do you need to be up?" he asked as she sat down and pulled up a pair of briefs before crawling in and pulling up the blankets against the growing chill of October.

"7 am" she grunted as he joined her and she laid herself across his chest "I have rehearsal until one and then another shift at the restaurant"

"Until?" Puck asked her wrapping her in his arms to keep her warm.

"Only till seven" she yawned hugging him tighter "then I can sleep for a day" her eyes finally falling closed she pressed a kiss to his chest and let her exhaustion drag her away. Holding her close he clicked off his side lamp and plunged the room into as much darkness as New York got, listening to the noise of the city out of the window as he held his exhausted girlfriend to his chest and closed his eyes.

New York was great, seven weeks after arriving they had an apartment that while small was perfect for the two of them, neither of them had heard from their families which hurt Rachel more than she was willing to admit but they had each other, they had moved fast especially for their age but being each other's world helped. They had both made a few friends in work that had helped ease them into living into New York, but at the moment Puck found himself missing his girlfriend as she worked herself to the bone to make sure they had enough money to live, and make her first mark on Broadway, as well as achieve her GED, in the end though he knew it would be worth it.

At eight the next evening just as tired as she had been for the last three weeks Rachel stumbled in through the front door and straight into Puck who was waiting for her with a hot cup of tea "baby" he said hesitantly as she smiled up at him and accepted the mug, toeing of her shoes, as he helped her out of her jacket.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she spotted his worried face and took hold of her hips to keep her near, placing her mug down on the table she took hold of his shirt.

"Your phone went off" he said hesitantly, wincing as her faced paled and her hands clenched tighter "I looked at is was ringing and it was your fathers" he released on her hips to run a hand through his shaven hair, nervous that now she would be running back to Lima now that she was being missed.

"Well it took them long enough" she said leaning up to press a kiss to his lips "now I have two whole days off and I want my boyfriend who I have barely seen in three weeks to pamper me and show me how much he loves me"

"So...so you're not leaving?" Puck said in relief as he started to unbutton her white uniform shirt, and slid it off her shoulders, another hand reaching for the zip at the top of her tight black skirt which fell off her narrow hips as soon as it was unzipped, leaving her in matching black and delicate pink lace underwear.

"Nope, why would I? I have you" Rachel smiled unbuttoning his shirt and pants to leave him in his boxers "now...I'm cold warm me up" she ordered as he swung her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, falling onto the bed his hand slipped between her thighs

"That I can do"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lima

"It's been two months" Will fretted sitting down at the piano bench "has really no one heard from them? I mean you all tried to get hold of them right?"

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly as they realised they had tried to contact Rachel, as much as insulting her and ordering her to come back had been contacting her and Puck.

Seeing the guilt written all over his clubs faces he sighed in resignation and annoyance, he couldn't believe that Rachel and Puck's parents didn't care that the two teenagers had disappeared, both families just thinking that they would return when they wanted, or needed to. And now his own club didn't care, they were still one person short, having easily been able to replace Puck they constantly worried about replacing Rachel.

"Look Rachel and Puck are gone, nobody knows where, all we know is they left together, I know that you have all had problems with them before but I thought that you had grown up enough to have a sense of decency and human kindness. But I guess not, instead of reaching out for someone who was obviously feeling sad enough to run away you berated her and made her feel more worthless, perhaps as Christmas and Thanksgiving is coming up you can think about the time you will spend your family and realise Puck and Rachel will not be doing the same" Will got to his feet shaking his head in revulsion and walked out of the choir room.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel rolled over and looked up at her boyfriend who was getting dressed in front of the mirror into his uniform "where are you going?" she moaned "it's early"

"I got called into work" Puck explained turning to her and leaning over to kiss her "I'll be back by midday" he promised.

"But you are supposed to have thanksgiving off" Rachel complained.

"I have tomorrow off" Puck promised climbing I beside her "I promise we will spend our first thanksgiving together, you me and all our friends who have nowhere else to go and you have spoiled with your fucking amazing cooking in the last three months"

Rachel laughed and cuddled up to him "you know I never thought I would be glad that the director wants thanksgiving off before opening the show, and then the restaurant got flooded and now I have three days off" she stretched languidly and pulled the duvet back up to keep warm.

"Yes and I am incredibly jealous" Puck said wryly "it's only six go back to sleep and I'll see you at midday" he promised again pressing a kiss to her lips and getting out of the bed.

"And then I can drag you food shopping" Rachel smiled as he rolled his eyes "love you baby" she muttered as she fell asleep, not seeing Puck start in surprise at her frank admission, sure he knew she loved him but they ever said it so casually that way. He waited for his usual instinct to cut and run to kick in, but nothing happened, instead he felt, happy.

Hours later after a busy shift and a hell of a subway ride Puck walked into his apartment and found Rachel waiting for him, after a quick shower and a change of clothes they wrapped up in scarves and gloves and hit the streets of New York heading towards the local store.

"Wait" Puck said pulling Rachel up short as they headed south "come on let's have a date" he dragged her further south and they entered the north edge of the Park "I just realised we have never done this before, and we have been going out with for like three months now"

"Yes, you have never taken me on a date" Rachel pouted "so what are you going to do about it?" she challenged him, giggling as he scoffed and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder fireman style and carrying her through the park to the nearest ice rink. Ten minutes later they were strapped in skates and Rachel was showing that there wasn't anything she wasn't good at, as she spun and jumped on the ice,

"Show off" Puck groused from near the side as he grabbed for it every few seconds, Rachel laughed and skated over to him grabbing his hands and towing him out to the centre of the rink helping him skate properly and not letting him fall as she taught him the basics.

"So our date is me teaching you how to skate?" Rachel laughed as Puck scowled and almost slipped again "you are hating this" she laughed again heading for the exit with him just behind her, slipping her hand into his as they returned their skates she leant against him and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her "buy me a hot chocolate and we are even"

"See that...that I can do" Puck smiled heading for the nearest coffee cart and following his promise, before the two of them went shopping for the next day, Rachel make the most of those guns Puck was always bragging out by stocking him up with the biggest turkey that would fit into their oven and feed all their friends.

"Remind my why we don't use my truck?" Puck moaned as she placed another bag in his hands.

"Because it is costing us enough in parking" Rachel replied sedately picking up her own bags and leading the way out of the store "adding gas and road tax would cost more than the shopping"

"How much does it cost us to park the truck?" Puck asked as Rachel flagged down a cab to get them back to their apartment.

"A lot" Rachel replied shortly, knowing how much he loved his truck she didn't mind paying for the parking, as long as it was declared off the road and they didn't have to pay insurance for it there wasn't a problem in Rachel's mind "now who exactly is coming tomorrow?" she distracted him.

"Um Jeff and Chuck from my work, and Liz and Dean from yours" Puck said scratching his head "are you ok with cooking for six of us in our little kitchen?"

"I'm more worried of where we are all going to sit" Rachel laughed nervously this time " we only have that small coffee table that we sit at but it won't fit all six of us, I did have an idea though, how about a thanksgiving picnic?"

"What do you mean?" Puck grunted carrying the bags up the first of the five flights of stairs.

"All of us eating off a blanket off the floor as if in a picnic, it's the only solution I can think of"

"Baby you are the chef anything you want, as long as you feed me lots and lots of turkey with sweet potatoes and marshmallows"

"So that's the way to your heart is it? Food?" Rachel teased as they finally reached their floor.

"Oh hell yeah" Puck nodded "I can't wait for tomorrow"

Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door deciding to do as much prep as possible tonight so she could actually enjoy tomorrow, realising that Noah didn't understand how much work would go into tomorrow.

Sitting down on the floor the next day next to Liz who hugged her around the shoulders excitedly Rachel smiled at her friends. Liz was a tall delicate blonde with an elfin appearance; though quiet she was a steadfast friend to Rachel and supported her dreams for Broadway.

"Rach this looks fabulous" she gushed "thank you so much for having us you two" she added to Puck who was carving the turkey with the men huddling around protectively.

"Not a problem Liz, happy to have you, but all of you I swear leave my sweet potatoes alone" Puck threatened with the knife, everyone laughing and coming to sit down on the floor, with the cushions that Rachel had set up.

"Thank you though Rachel, Noah" Dean said smiling, calling Puck by his real name, as Puck had made the decision to leave Noah 'Puck' Puckerman behind and really grow up.

"Seriously it our pleasure" Rachel assured all four of their guests "we were worrying about our first holidays together alone so it's so nice to have some guests and celebrate with our new friends"

"No family?" Jeff asked curiously to Puck, none of them knowing the reason as to why the couple had come to New York.

"Nope just me and Rachel" Puck said with a smile to his girlfriend who was serving Chuck and Liz "we left home without telling our parents, who don't give a shit, it's just us, and you guys of course" he added feeling kind of bad as their friends looked at him in shock, though more in that the two of them had left home without telling their parents.

"It doesn't matter" Rachel said with a smile, that wasn't forced in any way but perfectly relaxed and happy "because we can create our own family right here"


End file.
